When you need a friend
by Alice001
Summary: IchiRuki AU "'How can you have those kinds of days when the world isn't even with you in the first place' He mutters throwing some grass blades off of the edge. 'What I wouldn't give to have the world back. To have a day like that.'"


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

OMG~! Hiya! Long time no see!

I guess I decided to take a break for a while after 'My Heart' (please check that out if you haven't already!). But since summer has come around, I thought I'd write something. It's a little sad, I know...and I'm sorry, but I wanted to do something for Memorial Day.

With that said...I want to dedicate this one-shot to everyone in the Army/Navy/etc. To all to those people who fight and give their lives for us everyday. I also want to dedicate this to everyone who has someone overseas or that's in the Army/Navy/etc...and everyone who has lost someone.

I hope you like it and please review!

* * *

**When you need a friend...**

By: Alice001

* * *

Spring. The break between winter and summer. It's when the flowers bloom and the air gets warmer. It's when all the girls break out their skirts and the guys leave the jackets at home. It's a time for love. A time for doing something new, like riding that bike that you've been putting off because it had been to cold before. It's when you go to new places and see new things. For me though, it is when my sister died.

She died while in combat. I never really knew why she wanted to join the army in the first place or why my older brother even let her. I asked her before she left on duty and the only thing she said was, "because I have to." She didn't have to go. She didn't have to give her life...but she did. I asked her again when she came home on Christmas this year and she said, "it's something I have to do." My brother never asked her why. He never questioned her decision to give her life up. Yet, I questioned her everyday. It seemed as though he wasn't even concerned, but as soon as news of her death came to our door, my brother locked himself up in his office. As I walked by, I swore I heard him crying...which only made me cry too.

I'm sitting on the ledge of an elevated platform of a park that she always used to take me to. When you're sitting there, you feel like your the queen of the world. You feel fearless and powerful. Brave and strong. Those were all the things my sister was, all the things I wish I could be.

The sun is pounding down on me as a light breeze comes by every once and while to fluff my raven hair, almost as if it were trying to comfort me. To soothe me and it to tell me it's all going to be okay. The large oak tree next to me as blue jays in it singing me a sad song on the occasion. As I look above me, I see the white marshmallow clouds move in.

"I thought elementary school got out later." I hear someone mutter behind me in a rough voice.

My head automatically snaps back and I see a tall lanky guy with his hands stuffed into his baggy black jeans. He's wearing red converses with a plain yellow t-shirt that shows off his muscled arms. His amber eyes are looking at me curiously and his obnoxiously bright orange hair blows with the wind.

"Excuse me?!" I jump up, putting my fists on my hips annoyed. "I'm in _high _school." I correct the orange-haired idiot.

The guy scratches the back of his neck, "How do you know I was talkin' to you? I could've just been sayin' it cause I wanted to." My mouth sets into an angry frown. "And anyway, you are a little short."

"I'm not short!" I protest back, "My height is completely normal, and anyway," I start mockingly, "why does my stature concern you?"

The guy shrugs and it's quiet for a second, both of just just staring at each other. Then the guy speaks, "so...what'cha doin' out here cupcake?"

I glare at him, "it's none of your business and don't call me cupcake, carrot head." He glares back at me. He looks at me expectantly, waiting for an answer. I sigh, "I just like it out here...what are you doing out here?"

He shrugs and sits on the ledge next to me. "I just like it out here." He replies bringing one leg up and resting his left arm on it as he looks out into the horizon. I sit down next to him and fold my hands into my lap as I stare out into the distance with him. "So, what happened?"

"Huh?" I ask dumbly as I look at him. I blink once in confusion, "what makes you think something happened?" I ask.

"You face." He says pointing to it, "it's written all over there. Why are you sad shortie?"

I ignore his teasing and look away from him. "My sister just died...she was in the army..." I can start to feel the tears coming on and I have to blink about fifty thousand times to make them recede back in.

I don't know what compelled me to tell this strange guy that. Maybe it was the way he presented himself, filled with strength, bravery, and fearlessness. All the things my sister was. All the things I wish I could be. Maybe it was by the way he spoke, filled with confidence and understanding. Maybe it was the way those golden eyes pierced my violet ones. Or maybe it was just him. It was just something about him that made all my high brick and stone walls come crumbling to the ground.

"Oh..." He says, "I'm sorry."

"...It's okay...What about you? There has to be a reason you're here."

"Nah. I just come here a lot." He replies and then clears his throat. He looks down at the cemetery below us. "...I came to visit my mom."

"Oh..." I say after a second. "I'm sorry." It's quiet again, both of us lost in our own thoughts. After the silence stretches on for about another five minutes, I speak. "I bet you're having one of those days huh?"

"What days?" He asks me confused.

"Y'know, when it feels like the whole world is crashing down onto you."

"I never have those kinds of days." He confesses as he scowls. I raise an eyebrow at him.

"Never?" I question and he shakes his head. "Why not?"

"How can you have those kinds of days when the world isn't even with you in the first place?" He mutters throwing some grass blades off of the edge. "What I wouldn't give to have the world back. To have a day like that."

I didn't really understand. This boy wasn't making any sense, but I could tell that he was lonely. I pulled my phone out of my back jean pocket and checked the time. The screen flashed five p.m. I got up and brushed off my jeans and my silk pink tank top with cream lace at the top. The boy looked up at me.

"I have to go. The funeral is tomorrow. I need to help out." I tell him and the guy doesn't say anything and instead, he looks back out into the horizon. "My name is Kuchiki Rukia." I hold out my hand as the guy stands up to.

"Kurosaki Ichigo." He replies eying me carefully. He reluctantly shakes my hand and then lets it go.

"Y'know Ichigo, the _whole _world hasn't left you."

I turn back on my heel and walk out of the park and as I'm leaving, I almost hear Ichigo mutter, "thanks Rukia."

* * *

Sorry that it's pretty short and thanks so much for reading! I hope you liked it and please review! And also, please pray for/support our troops!


End file.
